Poems
by WhiteCloud
Summary: poemes


Disclaimer: I don't own zoids or its characters. This poem was based on the personalities of a zoid character.  
  
BOY DO I WANT A PAPAYA  
  
When will I ever eat a papaya again?  
I wish to have one so much  
Why must my heart be broken?  
I haven't done anything to deserve this  
  
Papayas aren't the only things that open my heart  
Zoids and Fiona do to  
But papayas are the only ones that hurt me so  
And I don't think I'll get through  
  
I see papayas everywhere  
Out flying and on firm ground  
I see them when I'm hungry  
And sometimes when I'm not  
  
I need to have a papaya  
They're so good and juicy  
They're sweetness of everything  
That has turned bad.  
  
Boy do I want a papaya  
By Van Freiheit  
Lieutenant Freiheit  
Co-produced by Cloud  
  
HOW WRONG ARE THEY  
  
I have a sad past  
That is true  
But that doesn't mean I should be pitied  
'Cause my pride doesn't allow me to  
  
People think I'm insecure  
Maybe I am or maybe not  
But what I am is my damn business  
It shouldn't concern anyone  
  
I am now free  
Why do people still pity me?  
They think I can change easily with their help  
How wrong are they  
  
I may have helped Van  
But that doesn't mean I'm everyone's friend  
I'm a loner  
And nothing will change that  
  
I probably will change for the better  
But not because everyone pities me  
I'll do it for myself  
So I can truly be free  
  
How wrong are they  
By Raven  
The Dark One  
Co-produced by Cloud  
  
IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE  
  
I always wondered who I was  
Ever since Van found me  
I didn't know anything  
I had lost my memory  
  
My memory came back  
Sometimes I wish it hadn't  
Some things I want to forget again  
They're just too painful  
  
I don't care as much about my past now  
Because I don't need to know  
I am what I make of myself  
And not what I was before  
  
Now I know who I am  
I am a member of the Guardian Force  
My past can't change what I've become  
It doesn't matter anymore  
  
It doesn't matter anymore  
By Eliza "Fiona" Lynette  
The Zoidian Girl  
Co-produced by Cloud  
  
WHY AM I SO MISERABLE?  
  
My brother was always better than me  
Except when it came for technology  
I know I'm better at making electronics  
There's no way he could make another Beke  
Then why am I so miserable?  
  
I worked hard and long to be a lieutenant  
Freiheit is so much younger than I am  
He may have the same rank  
But I know I'm better  
Then why am I so miserable?  
  
I am in love with Fiona  
But she doesn't realize that I do  
She doesn't even love me  
She loves Van  
Why am I so miserable?  
  
I finally know the answer to my question  
It's because I don't get what I deserve  
Karl has the respect that I should have  
And Van has the person that I love  
That's why I'm so miserable  
  
Why am I so miserable?  
By Thomas Schubalts  
Lieutenant Schubalts  
Co-produced by Cloud  
  
MY CURSE  
  
I have lied in agony  
The pain I caused others  
And the pain I caused myself  
Will always haunt me  
  
I caused someone to die twice  
How many people have done that?  
Not many that I know of  
  
I fell in love with someone too  
But will he ever notice it?  
I doubt so  
Because I am cursed  
  
I do not get my work cut off  
Everything I do must bring pain  
I will live all my life like this  
Because it is my curse  
  
My curse  
By Ryss  
The Blue Devil  
  
Co-produced by Cloud  
  
DEATH SORER  
  
The almighty Death Sorer  
A massive destruction  
It brings death with extreme pain  
It is perfect for my ambitions  
  
Who would have thought that it even existed?  
None but me  
I am its true owner  
Because I knew it was real  
  
I brought him to life  
Thanks to Raven's help  
Without him collecting zoid cores for me  
I would have never done it  
  
Even with Raven's handiwork  
It still belongs to me  
Because I came up with the plan  
To revive it for me and me only  
  
The Death Sorer is mine  
No one else deserves it  
I am the maniacal mastermind  
No one else should have my Death Sorer  
  
Death Sorer  
By Gunter Prozen  
The Dark Kaiser  
Co-produced by Cloud  
  
MY EMPIRE  
  
My grandfather has passed away  
So I must take over  
It is my duty  
As the only one with royal blood  
  
Prozen wants it  
He's a fucking bastard (sorry OOC)  
He should never have it  
He'd bring death to everyone  
  
I do not need the ring  
To claim my empire  
I am Prince Rudolph  
And I'm the only one  
  
Traveling with Van taught me plenty  
There are many people I have to take care of  
They were a weird bunch  
But I sure liked them a lot  
  
My empire  
By Rudolph the Third  
Young emperor  
Co-produced by Cloud  
  
That's it with my poems. If you want another character to be " poemed up" you can always ask and I'll do them if I have 6 other characters to post ( because they come in groups of 7). NC0 accepted. If you don't like these poems because you don't believe the characters felt this way or for some other stupid reason. Tell me what you think the poem should be about and I might do it and post it but I hope you filthy bastard readers will appreciate my poems more than being insulted by me (that was a joke. Ha-ha. Laugh with me you imbeciles) So you can flame me but I could get revenge by making a bad poem about you so BEWARE!!!  
  
Thanks for reading this and you better review cause I ain't typing and posting something so you ingrates can read it without telling me what you thought of it.  
  
Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! 


End file.
